Silence is Golden
by P.E. Ward
Summary: Requested.


"Why me?" You sighed, running a hand through your dark hair. Not only did you stop another case of animal abuse today but your mother pulled the 'first daughter' card on you. With Hiro all ready spoken for, by his childhood sweetheart Miyu Kiriharu, you were the only one left that your parents could use for a small bargain. You knew it was coming…but what you weren't ready for was what you felt for a certain 'Wild Type' coming at you from out of the blue.

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

You had just gotten out of class early. Tamaki seemed to have messed with something, not sure what or who, but most of the class didn't really mind. It's not like they were actually paying attention to the lesson. So instead of calling you ride or your brother you decided to walk around and explore the school. '_Now that I think about it…I've gone to this school for two years and I only know which rooms I have to go to for class._' You started on the first floor…most of it was classrooms, a couple music rooms, and the first floor of the auditorium. Then it was the second floor…again it consisted of classrooms, even more music rooms, and the second floor of the auditorium. And the third floor so far…is classrooms and you've found the third floor of the auditorium. Now you were on your way down another hall looking for the music rooms and art rooms.

You found one last hallway…the first few doors were music rooms 1, 2, 4, 5, & 7. Oddly you thought the person who designed the place had issues with counting in the proper order, because the missed 3 and 6. You had found music room 6, turns out it lead down three floors and down into the basement…assuming that's not how it was to begin with the students [who kinda freaked you out] and so…you stood in front of music room 3.

Since you had no idea what it held behind the large doors you weren't ready when the doors opened [just barely hitting you] and dozens of petals flying into your face. "Gah!" You brushed stray petals from your simple grey shirt and dark wash jeans. "Welcome to the Host Club, Princess." You noticed a tall blond male stood in front of…one, two, t-three…six* other males. You looked around you to realize the guy was talking to you. "You talkin' to me?" You asked, pointing at yourself. "Well, obviously. There isn't anyone else standing at the door." You noticed two of the males were twins, identical, and certainly blunt…you liked that. They seemed entertaining enough. Standing next to the twins was a shorter brown haired male, he seemed very gentle and kind; while on the opposite side of the twins was a dark haired male, he oozed heavily of fake charm and a darker persona. And lastly the two that stood off to a distance, as if not really a part of the group, was a _very_ short blond; who looked like a middle school kid instead of what his uniform suggested [high school], and a very tall dark haired male [without the ever glint glasses] who seemed to stand guard closely to the shorter male. You certainly liked the tall man instantly. Having a somewhat rough past you liked to see people who were protective of those they held dear to them. "So, princess, what's your type?" You looked at the tall blond confused. "My Type?" He gave you a dramatic bow and as he stood his full height you saw him flip his hair and wink. "Why of course, every princess had a type. Of course we have only a few but we've provided well so far." Megane-kun had informed you of the hosts and their type.

So far you have learned the names and types each boy held. You even got to know a little bit more about them. Megane-kun was actually Kyouya Ootori and the 'Cool Type'. From what your mother had you read when you first started Ouran Academy he's one of the people she wanted you to be friendly with. He was the third son of Yoshio Ootori, a business acquaintance of your mother's as he is mostly known for his family's line of hospitals, and despite the fact that the boy was the third son your mother had seen much potential in him.

Kyouya had informed you about the tall blond who insisted on calling you 'princess'. His name was Tamaki Souh, the 'Prince Type', and son of Ouran Academy's chairman [Yuzuru Souh]. He was half French so Kyouya said that Tamaki tends to take things very dramatically. '_And he wasn't kidding. One word can make him depressed._'

The twins, that you had immediately liked, were known as the Hitachiin twins [whom you kinda recognized, your mother loved Yuzuha Hitachiin's work] or as Hikaru [elder] and Kaoru [younger] Hitachiin. The two made a pair and were called the 'Little Devil Type'. They entertained their guests by playing games [such as 'Which One Is Hikaru' and 'Who Can Make The Girl Faint/Blush Hardest First'] or making up stories such as their scandalous night life between the two…in their room. You knew for a fact that the boys weren't gay…and the fact that Hikaru seemed to be more rash and tactless than his younger brother. Definitely something you deemed note worthy.

The small brown haired male, whom you figured out to be a very kind soul, was Haruhi Fujioka. Being the 'Natural Type' and the only _well-known_ commoner within the school on an academic scholarship seemed a little suspicious to you. But you soon realized that he did enjoy being in the club…despite the times he refused the twins or Tamaki. Haruhi was someone you noted as a good and loyal friend.

Small and blond, not something you expected to be the oldest member of the host club. But it was true. Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka was indeed 18, in 3-A, and a legend in martial arts. Thing was the small boy had a hankering for sweets and cute things. [Definitely not something you'd except from a guy who can kick some serious butt.]

As for the tall dark haired male, he was Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka; the 'Wild Type' and Hunny's cousin, as well as the Kendo Champion. He was a silent guy and he was very protective of his cousin. You overheard that his family used to be servants to the Haninozuka family…though that ended about three generations ago when a Morinozuka married into the Haninozuka family. However, Mori seemed to not care for that and still watched over his cousin loyally.

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback Ends **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

You turned the corner and bumped into someone. You had been thinking about your mother's orders and had lost track of reality [once again]. The bump caused you to drop your books and when you noticed someone waving their hand in your face you growled. "Would you stop that?" the sudden image of Mori flooded your mind as you thought of your mysterious to-be-fiancé. The light in your eyes dimmed as you remembered…it would never happen like you wanted it to. You looked up to see your classmate and good friend, Kyouya. "Oh, heh…sorry Kyouya." He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Don't worry about it Amaya. I figured you'd be like this all day." You tilted your head, confused as to what he meant. Kyouya just chuckled before patting your head as he slipped the few books you managed to drop into your grasp. "I suppose your mother told you about your arranged marriage today?" You looked at him dead-straight in the eye and your pupils dilated. "How…how did you know about that?" You shook your head and let a smile grace your lips. "I mean…its wonderful news. Don't you think?" Kyouya just glared down at you. "You're lying Ama-chan." Well, you tried. Then again, it's Kyouya you're talking about. You're friends with him _because___he can tell when you have a mask on…like you can with him. You sighed, letting your smile fall. "What do you know about it Kyou?"He gave a small frown. "It's between us. Your mother had suggested to my father that since her parents own a hospital chain in Italy that it would be a great idea to bind our families together to up the profits and hopefully take down more of their competition by joining forces. And considering the fact that your family usually goes into the medical or law fields it was the perfect ideal to my father." You swore you felt you heart stop right then. Engaged…to Kyouya…your friend…the Cool Type in the Host Club. That couldn't be true. "A-a-are you s-s-sure?" Kyouya gave you a solemn nod, indication that he wasn't lying and that your nightmare was only beginning.

Truth be told the rest of the day you avoided Kyouya as much as you possibly could. Just the thought of being married to your friend was ludicrous and unfair to you. You just didn't understand why your mother didn't get that with Kyouya…nothing would happen. You both had someone else [though you haven't really told him that] and it would be hard for you both to let those precious to you go. You happened to notice a few weeks before that Kyouya was going soft around this one girl. Her name was Haruki Ohtori [ironically…and she was in no way related to him, thankfully]. She was quite tall, 5'8" to be exact [the twins knew her very well for her height…just an inch shorter than them], with dark hair and she wore contacts more often than her glasses, however, she hardly acted like Kyouya…no she acted more like the twins really. You had met her on two interesting occasions.

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

The first time you met Haruki Ohtori was when you were dragged along with the host club to see why Haruhi hadn't returned from her weekend trip like she told Tamaki and the twins. While the other members [besides Kyouya and Mori] were flipping out about Haruhi, you noticed that Mori was staring over at a small concrete park across the street. "Uh…Mori-sempai? What are you looking at?" You waited a moment…not really expecting him to speak. He pointed over at the swings. "I think that's Haruhi…with someone else." Unfortunately to ruin your shock, Tamaki jumped up and aimed to use you for a pole, practically making you fall to the cement and scrap your favorite jeans. "Haruhi! Where?" Thankfully before you lost all your balance Mori knocked Tamaki off, gently of course, and pulled you to him away from the dramatic host king and his devilish men. "Are you okay?" You tilted your head up to meet his soft dark gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Mori-sempai." You smiled, a real and thankful one, gaining a soft upward tilt of his lips in return. "Welcome." You both followed after Tamaki and Hunny who rushed up to greet Haruhi…the twins had slowed down previously as they noticed that Haruhi wasn't alone. Kyouya on the other hand…had stopped abruptly when he got close enough to see the detail of the figure.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~ Haruki's POV ~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Haruki had been chatting away with her neighborhood friend, Haruhi Fujioka, when a small group of boys came up to them. "Hey, Haruhi…do you know these people?" Haruki's reply was a short nod. "Yeah, you remember that club my dad told you about?" Haruki nodded. Ranka-chan had said that his precious Haruhi was dragged into hard labor and was stuck with a perverted and cruel man as her boss. Haruki didn't really believe all that…she thought that Ranka was just exaggerating. "Well, that's them. Oh, and the girl is Amaya Mizushima. She's a frequent customer…though I'm not sure who she likes best really." Haruki noticed the tall blond knock the dark haired girl over and the tallest male brushed the blond off the girl, only to help her up and keep her close to him in the end. "I think she likes the really tall guy. Who's that anyway?" Haruhi looked at Haruki confused. "Which tall guy? All of them are tall." Haruki giggled. "The tallest with dark hair." "Oh, that's Takashi Morinozuka-sempai. But everyone calls him Mori, expect for the small blond who's his cousin Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka-sempai." Haruki nodded taking in the amount of information she just learned. "Cool. Think he'd let me stand next to him when my boyfriend decides to make fun of my height again?" Haruhi frowned, clearly not fond of Haruki's current boyfriend. "Why don't you dump the guy already? He's just a jerk and yet you still put up with him." Haruki sighed. "Yeah, well…he has his moments where I just feel like I can't leave him. I mean, where can I find another guy like him…only better?" Noting that she wasn't going to win the argument Haruhi didn't comment and just waited for the tall blond to tackle her like he usually did when he first shows up at her home.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~ Amaya's POV ~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

You laughed when you saw that Haruhi had dodged Tamaki's glomp, causing the boy to land with a face full of dirt. "Oh, geeze…Haru why'd you go and let the guy eat dirt…literally?" You noticed that the person with Haruhi was actually a female with long dark hair [pulled up in a messy ponytail with silver chopsticks], tan skin, and grey eyes. The thing that caught you was that she looked like a female version of Kyouya…only darker. She wore dark makeup [making her eyes seem darker], lots of chains, chunky black, red, and silver jewelry, a dark red tank top with bright red and yellow outlined words 'Je ne parle pas Francais', a black, red, white mini skirt, and low heeled strappy sandals with black and red stripped stockings. You also noticed that she wore a smirk as she spoke to Haruhi. "Who are you? And what are you doing with our Haruhi?" The twins spoke in unison…probably trying to intimidate the girl. She helped Tamaki up wiping the dirt off his sleeves as he wiped it off his front side. "You okay man?" Seems that she just ignored Hikaru and Kaoru…which made Hikaru mad and Kaoru worried that he might have to stop his brother from lashing out with his temper.

"Thank you miss." Tamaki did his usual princely charm thing, but this girl just giggled instead of what you thought she might have done. "No need to be so kind. I didn't really do much of anything." The girl just waved off Tamaki's protests. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to Haruhi being like that. Ever since we were kids she had to be good at dodging her dad. Otherwise she'd have been suffocated for the most part of her life." The girl chuckled as she turned back to Haruhi, who had said nothing, and spoke quietly with him. Both had laughed softly before turning their attention back to us all. "Sempai, this is my friend and neighbor Haruki Ohtori." The girl bowed before smiling and giving a peace sign showing her black neatly polished nails. "Ootori? Kyouya is she related to you?" Kaoru was the one who asked, seeing as Hikaru was still mighty upset about Haruki's silent brush off earlier. Haruki shook her head. "I don't have any male relatives that look like me…and if I'm not mistaken you're from the family that owns a chain of hospitals here in Japan." Kyouya merely nodded in response. He must have been pretty shocked to see a female version of him in that specific getup. "Well, it's actually spelt differently. You see my name is O-h-t-o-r-i. His is O-o-t-o-r-i. Am I correct, Ootori-san?" She grinned over at Kyouya, you happened to like this girl…she was certainly distracting the Shadow King quite easily and it amused you to no end. It was almost as if his mask, that you've come to despise…much like your own, had cracked and now he's left with nothing to guard him, meaning he's at a loss. "Very good, miss." I knew that Kyouya would owe me later on. Saving him from his own slip up. But it was worth it.

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback Ends **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

The second time was when you were, once again, dragged along with the club as they decided at the last minute to go to one of their private places for a little break. The club had been working themselves hard lately…it had been the toughest week for everyone. Exams were held on Thursday and everyone had to study for the test covered more than they usually did, due to the short amount of time students had in the classroom after one section had an accident in the chemistry lab the previous fall. Haruhi at first declined but after the twins told him, he had no choice in the matter Tamaki gave him the option to invite someone to tag along. It made Haruhi a little less inclined to go. You was quite glad that Haruhi picked Haruki to join all of you. You had spoken to her after the first time when Tamaki and the rest began to ask Haruhi questions; turned out that you both had a few things in common. You both loved photography, animals, manga, video games, and reading, plus you both hated it when others interrupted you while you were busy doing something else, mornings [though she wasn't too bad at getting up early], animal abuse, bugs, and the color pink. However, she was more outgoing, violent, she wasn't afraid to say whatever she thought…though she knew when to shut up, and really did act like the twins, mischievous, sly, cunning, and manipulative. But you still liked her spunk.

"Hey, guys!" "Haruki, not so loud." "Oh, chillax Haru." Haruki pulled Haruhi behind her. The taller and darker female had only two bags, one small, the other a normal suitcase. Haruhi had only one suitcase and a small backpack [most likely a first aid kit with how clumsy you and some of the others were]. You split from Kyouya and Tamaki [they were your classmates and you knew them best] and wondered over to Haruki. Haruhi had rushed behind Mori in an attempt to avoid the twins and Tamaki.

"Hey Ama-chan." You slowed down as Haruki headed over to your side. "Hey, how've you been?" You nodded. "Not too bad. Exams are killer though." Haruki grinned. "No kidding. I may not to your guys' fancy school. But I have some really tough classes. And man, were they majorly hard. One test was held for an hour and a half because of how long it was." You shivered. None of your exams lasted that long, it sounded excruciating. "I don't think I've ever had a test that lasted that long in my entire life." As the day went by you and Haruki hung out while the other guys messed around [more like the twins and Tamaki fought over playing with Haruhi and the other three just watched while Haruhi was being pulled back and forth between the two sides]. You grew to enjoy her company, she was definitely someone you could be yourself around.

Later that day, you were all outside sitting around a fire pit [something Haruhi mentioned and Haruki put in action, she's a bit of a pyro chick] roasting marshmallows, where they came from…probably inside the vacation home. A rustle in the leaves not far off disturbed Tamaki, causing the boy to shout and jump onto Haruhi's lap. Haruki being her devious self decided to scare the boy even more by telling him folklore about big foot and some other dangerous creatures of myths. The poor boy screeched and everyone had to cover their ears, to block out the high pitch scratching at their eardrums. After Tamaki ceased his loud scream everyone uncovered their ears, Haruki began to giggle uncontrollably. This caused a bit of a chain reaction with the twins and Hunny, as well as Kyouya [he was sitting next to Haruki while you were on her other side]. Eventually Tamaki stopped his sobbing and accused Haruki of being a cold, cruel person. She argued that he just couldn't take a joke…and that he really should read up on folklore…it was fun to scare people that way. Thing was the noise from the leaves came back louder that time. There was groaning and some other disturbing noises. Tamaki being Tamaki began to accuse Haruki of playing around with their heads [and calling her an alien] trying to scare all of them and that he wouldn't fall for her pranks again. Haruki had rolled her eyes, pointing out that the noise started before she scared him and that she couldn't be the one doing it since she had been around him all day [meaning no time to plot and carry it out without at least someone knowing]. He drooped as he realized he lost, yet again another argument. Suddenly something slammed down on your head. "OWCH!" Your hands automatically few up to cup your head and you noticed it was a can of soda, a full can of soda. You looked around and Haruki picked up the can. "Um…where did this come from?" Everyone shrugged [except Kyouya, Mori, and yourself] not having a clue where it came from. "Maybe the leaves dropped it?" Hunny suggested. Though it sounded impossible, you did think that there was an explanation that could fit to that theory. "Do you think that we're the only group of kids out here? Maybe there are some other kids and they're tossing stuff at us?" You thought it was a good idea. Kyouya and Haruki agreed with a nod. "Maybe…let's go check it out." The twins both got up and headed towards the leaves. "You guys coming or what?" Hikaru snapped out. You supposed he was still upset that Tamaki got to sit next to Haruhi while he was stuck sitting by Kaoru and Tamaki, since he didn't want to sit next to Kyouya.

Everyone had given in to following the twins passed the trees and over small stream to find a random site full of teens, mostly boys for that matter. You noticed that Hunny and Mori stopped momentarily as two boys stepped up. One boy had dark brown hair, green eyes, and stood slightly above you, while the other boy had auburn hair, blue eyes, and stood about as tall as the twins. While you were observing the boys you didn't notice that Mori moved to stand protectively by your side. "And what, do we owe this visit too? I mean, you brought some pretty hot girls for us right?" It really didn't help that Haruki was dressed in her red and black striped bikini with her dark wash daisy duke shorts and a pair of flat strappy sandals, nor did it help that the twins had tricked you into wearing a yellow and green striped bikini [something their mom made, in fact they tried to get Haruki into a purple bikini but she had her own so they gave up] with a golden yellow and pale green colored sarong and yellow flip flops. Both of you had your hair down blowing gracefully over your shoulders every so often.

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~ Haruki's POV ~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

Haruki rolled her eyes at the maturity of the boys; it was just too funny when they assumed they could snag girls from other groups just like that. However, there was one boy standing behind the rest who made her want to seriously punch his lights out. The guy had black hair, brown eyes, and stood about as tall as her, and the problem with him was that he was practically undressing Amaya with his eyes. Haruki found that extremely unforgivable. Sure, when it's a girl's boyfriend or someone she's interested in…then whatever, if the girl doesn't mind good for him. But Haruki could clearly see that over the last few weeks that she has known Amaya the girl is secretly [meaning to most of the guys... Haruhi not included] crushing majorly on Tall, Dark, and Handsome aka Mori. She had noticed the way the boy would stand close to her, he even did that when Haruki was chatting with her. He would help her up, she was kind of clumsy, he'd stop Tamaki and anyone she doesn't want tackling her, he'd glare at the girls as they gave her jealous looks. A couple of times Haruki noticed that Amaya would lean in towards Mori as they walked and Mori would try to wrap his arm around her waist…but he'd change his mind a few times before he actually did [poor guy…so confused].

The guy pushed through his group of friends and spoke to Hunny and Mori. "Well, if it isn't the famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. I never expected to see the both of you having fun with a couple of cute girls. Don't your daddy's have you working to keep your position in the martial arts and kendo world?" By the time the boy finished he was glaring at Mori, more so than Hunny. Hunny looked up at Mori; he decided to walk. Haruki wondered if he noticed the way Amaya and Mori have been acting lately. "Do we know you?" Hunny asked cutely, everyone could almost see bunnies and flowers surrounding him like a picture frame. The guy clenched his hands and spoke venomously to Hunny. "Don't tell me you forgot pipsqueak. I'm Taro Yagami. We went to the same elementary school. You sat in front of me in fourth grade. My parents thought of setting you up with my sister a few years ago and you harshly rejected her." Taro had begun to shout after stating his name. Haruki just stared…the boy was really pissed and he seemed hurt that Hunny didn't remember him at all. "Hey, isn't the Yagami family second place to the Haninozuka family in martial arts?" Amaya asked Mori off to the side. Unfortunately Taro heard her question and shouted at her. "Of course not! My family will wipe pipsqueak's family as soon as the squirt stops being so chicken sh*t, mans up, and fights me!" Taro had gotten so mad that he threw a rock, of decent size, at Amaya. While Taro went off on his little rant Hunny and Mori weren't paying attention and trying to figure out where they've heard of Taro's name before, so Mori didn't notice the rock hit Amaya in the cheek. "AH!" Haruki had had enough. Though she knew that the others could have taken Taro on she was upset that her friend was hurt. Amaya had begun to bleed [not too much…but enough to make Tamaki faint] and she said that it stung. Mori had angry bubbles filling his stomach but saw that Haruki had knocked Taro out and so he decided to just stay by Amaya's side.

Kyouya had talked with the other boys and they apologized for the soda incident as well as Taro's behavior. The group headed back to their site, Mori carried Amaya who fell asleep [dizziness kicked in] and Haruki had been lectured about beating up other people, especially those of high class families; however Haruki didn't really pay much attention to that. That night everyone crashed. The twins shared a bed, Hunny stuck to the couch [where he crashed before everyone else], Tamaki crashed on the floor [he tried sharing with Haruhi…but she kicked him out], Haruhi slept peacefully in her own bed [she originally intended to share with Haruki…but Haruki had other plans], Kyouya had fallen asleep in a chair where he was doing something on the computer, Haruki had tugged Kyouya out of the chair and shared his bed instead, and Mori cuddled up with Amaya [he hadn't left her side and well the chair was not an option for his size…and Amaya was out like a log].

**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~** Flashback Ends **~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

You had grabbed all your things, so ready to leave school. The knowledge that your mother was going to force you into marrying your friend and crush another in the process was very unsettling for you. Unfortunately you had gotten a note in your last class, it said that you had to go to the host club straight after school. It had no signature so you didn't know who wrote it.

"Hello…guys." You stepped into the club room…there wasn't anyone in the main entrance, but you could faintly hear voices just around the corner. You followed the sound and found Kyouya, Haruki, Mori, and both of your parents [Kyouya's and yours] sitting around the long table. Kyouya had his hand grasping Haruki's tightly, her side practically glued to his [in separate chairs of course]; while Mori sat by an empty chair. You mother and step-father sat across from Kyouya's father [you were led to believe that Kyouya's mother was either dead or just never went anywhere]. "What's going on?" They all stopped talking and looked at you [leaving you embarrassed]. Kyouya nodded at Mori and Mori stood up. He came over to you and held out his hand. "What's happening?" Mori stayed silent, his hand grasping yours firmly and he had pulled you in close to him as he pulled your seat close to him as you sat down. Yoshio cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Well, now that we are all here. Why don't you explain yourself, son." You looked at Kyouya, who you saw give a lingering look and a squeeze of his hand to Haruki before he turned his attention to his father. "Earlier in the week you had told me that you had a marriage set up for me. And it was to Amaya Mizushima. If you had told me five months ago, I would not have a problem with going through with it…nor would I have said a thing. But four months ago…I learned a few things." He glanced over at you. You looked over at Haruki and then Mori, who still hadn't let your hand go nor loosened his grip. He smiled at you. "At that time I met someone." He stopped to see Haruki smile at him. "I've learned that I care for her more than I should but I wouldn't want to change that. And she feels the same for me." Yoshio stared at Haruki, as if giving her an X-ray, Haruki just stared back, and not flinching…in fact she looked back with smug narrow eyes and a deadly smirk right back at him. "And what does this have to do with my daughter?" Instead of Kyouya speaking…Haruki silenced him and gained your mother and step-father's attention. "Look in front of you, Mizushima-san. Your daughter has no interest in Kyouya and clearly thinks the world of Morinozuka-sempai. Do you really want to make your daughter unhappy by forcing her to marry someone she has no love for, while she has someone she would rather share the world with? I may not particularly understand the need the wealthy have for signing away their children for the benefit of their businesses, but I do know that many of those marriages don't last like ones out of compassion and love do." Your parents looked at each other and nodded. "That's true. Sweetheart, do you really love this boy?" You blushed but nodded all the same. You had known since you woke up with him right next to you the next morning after you had been hit with that rock. You kind of figured that he felt the same since he kept a close eye on you and whenever the gang split up in small groups you would go with Mori and Hunny [though sometimes Hunny went with someone else and left you alone with Mori]. "Well then, Yoshio…I have to say that I'm a little disappointed but my daughter's happiness comes first. The wedding is off, end of story." You jumped and hugged Mori tightly, his arms wrapped themselves around your waist [felt like home XD].

You and Mori were able to leave first…but Kyouya and Haruki had to stay behind in the clubroom to get Yoshio to allow their relationship. You really hoped that it would work out in their favor. They were good for each other. "Amaya." You stopped just a few steps outside of the door, turning back to your love, Mori. He was closer than you expected but it didn't really bother you. "What is it Mori?" He cupped your cheek in his large palm; you leaned into it slightly savoring the feeling. "I want you to call me Takashi." You looked at him wide eyed, but settled into a sweet smile. "Okay, Takashi." He hummed his approval, loving the sound of his name from your lips. "I love you Amaya Mizushima." Your smile grew as you repeated his words in your head. "I love you too Takashi Morinozuka."

~All in all you got what you wanted…and in the end. So did all your friends. ~


End file.
